Jasmine
Jasmine was first introduced to online gaming through NationStates. She was introduced to NS by a Yahoo friend, VL Empire, who later introduced her to Cybernations. When Jasmine started playing CN she started in the Legion Alliance. Jasmine spammed up Legion's boards until she found her calling in their Diplomatic Corps. Her first assignment meant being sent to GC as a diplomat on Dec 18th. After putting a few more diplomat assignments under her belt, she moved on to the Legion's Intel Department, where she had the exciting job of Treaty Archivist and Jasmine assisted Xoirun in his job of archiving every treaty ever written in CN up to that point. She quickly became bored and then moved from Legion to stay with friends at LoSS for two days and then after seeing that LoSS was not a good fit for her, Jasmine moved on to Valhalla. After she made an impression in her first week in Valhalla, she was asked to step in for their Vice Regent, the second in command of the entire alliance and three weeks later she was voted back into the VR spot for another two months. After her term was up and after leaving Valhalla due to differences, Jasmine Jewels made her way to her final home, the New Pacific Order. Jasmine describes her NPO experience as busy and that is the correct word. Jasmine has worked her way through the NPO military ranks, which is not an easy thing to do and ended up in the top ranks. Jasmine spent about the first month having fun: "I was here checking out forums, reading up on history, getting my butt kicked with nukes from FAN." During the FAN war, Jasmine attracted the attention of Rebel Virginia and the Directorate with her work and was asked to join. After working with the Directorate and the Diplomatic Corps, Jasmine was asked to become Lt of the fierce Zeta Battalion, which was her most enjoyable position. "I was able to learn and grow based off being a Lt since Legion didn't give me any experience with the war system. I hadn't lost a single soldier for 8 1/2 months until the FAN wars." Jasmine has recently been promoted to the position of General due to her hard work and dedication to her job. In her own words "I stood arm in arm with my fellow Pacificans during the FAN conflict as a brute soldier. I lead Zeta Battalion through the GOLD wars as a Lieutenant. I now stand before you as your General. War times can be stressful even on the most steel-nerved soldier. I have bled with you since day one of my arrival and will continue to until the day CyberNations no longer exists." She is also well established in the Directorate, a mentor in the Mentor Corp, and a Diplomatic Special Envoy. She has found her permanent home with the Order and she is a great addition to the NPO. Jasmine is a great person; she is always open for a query on IRC and is always ready to let others use her "Fun Room." The NPO Body Republic has the following to say about the great Jasmine Jewels. (On a side note, this section is based on the sole comments of NPO members, and the author has no control over what they have said. “JJ is wub, wub, wub, cool, <3, a great friend, boundless sense of humour, a great battalion leader” “JJ is just full of win.” “One of the best LTs I've ever served under, very responsible and reliable.” “At times one may want to like to article 3 her but in the good way” “JJ is one fine ass mothafucka.” “She is a Job-whore at times. If there's a position going, JJ will take it and do it better than you. With this amount of flair and initiative there are great things in the future of JJ.” Category:Member of New Pacific Order